This present invention relates to an improvement in garment hangers, and more particularly to garment hangers having information tabs thereon which, after being attached thereto, are irremovable.
Information tabs on garment hangers display relevant information to a consumer as to the garment such as, but not limited to, size, manufacturer, brand, materials, and the like. A variety of means exist to convey such information. These include placing disks or rings on the garment hanger and inserting clip-like tabs on the hanger body. Though these means are suitable for the intended purpose, their ease of removal, by a customer or others, diminishes their utility. Easy removal has also proven to be a hazard for young children, particularly with small clip-like devices. With flexible tabs, no matter how well designed, children's curiosity, tenacity, and prying fingers can generally remove such tabs. Once so removed, either in the store or at home, a child of tender years may be apt to swallow the tab.
It is preferable to produce garment hangers which accommodate virtually irremovable information tabs. This has been recognized by others for which several patents have issued. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,629 issued to Zuckerman on Mar. 25, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,943 issued to Zuckerman on Jan. 23, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,583 issued to Zuckerman on Jan. 24, 1995. Each of these patents basically incorporate somewhat flexible clip-type tabs locking onto rigid tab receivers. The tabs have ridges which fit over and lock under ridges on the tab holder. The prior art devices utilize a `clipping` principle and there is no further locking mechanism to ensure against removal. Because of the rigidity of the tab holder and, though somewhat flexible, the rigidity of the tab itself, these devices are difficult to use and provide no additional fail-safe locking mechanism. A need exists to make information tabs easier to use and more secure so that children cannot remove them. Use of a rigid tab with or without a locking mechanism satisfies that need.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a. to provide a garment hanger with an irremovable tab; PA1 b. to provide a garment hanger having a tab and tab receiver which are easy to use; PA1 c. to provide an additional locking member on the tab to ensure against its unwanted removal; and PA1 d. to provide for a garment hanger with all the above features which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.